Paul
This article is about the narrator of the series. For the player in general, see player character. Paul is the protagonist of the series and the current player of Petscop. He is the in-universe creator of most (if not all) footage of the game from his gameplay that is uploaded onto the "Petscop" YouTube channel, and is the initial owner of the channel. He appears to have some connections to the family involved in Petscop's story, and possibly Petscop itself. However, he does not seem to be as involved with the family, as he mentions having to visit them and sparingly attending family events. He knows Jill, and contacts her after events in Petscop 14. History Paul never explicitly states his name during his commentary. However, his save file that he creates in Petscop 1 is named "Paul", and some channel descriptions referred to him directly as Paul. Paul suggests through the description of Petscop 1 and various commentary that he came into possession of Petscop by finding the disc, seemingly in his home. He records the game for another person to prove to them that he isn't lying about finding it. The first four videos seem to be intended for this specific person, as Paul addresses things to them. Paul originally created the "Petscop" YouTube channel to show his gameplay to this person, but later gave ownership of the channel to the Proprietors. It is suggested at this time he no longer wanted to play the game, however, they suggested or prompted him to continue. An "arrangement" was made regarding this that he initially had disagreements with, but they're later resolved, according to the Proprietors. Paul is skeptical about the game and his connections to it. In Petscop 6, he details his thoughts on Petscop's in-game events suggesting it has an entity inside of it, and how he isn't convinced by it. In Petscop 11, he admits he appears to have an indirect connection to the game through whoever he is talking to at the time. In Petscop 14, the game references a conversation he had on his birthday in 2017. Theories Family The Reddit account u/paleskowitz, which made the first post about Petscop, is suggested to possibly be Paul's. If so, this may suggest his full name is Paul Leskowitz, and that he has a relation to Lina Leskowitz and connecting family. Care There are implications that Paul has some closer relation to Care/Carrie Mark, with suggestions of them being twins, or the same person in some form. Paul's birthday may then be the same as Care's birthday; November 12, 1992. Other On a few occasions, most notably in Petscop 11 and Petscop 14, Paul demonstrates having trouble with discerning left and right. This may be in relation to the controls for left and right being flipped in Petscop. Paul seems to appear as the "Pyramid Head" to other players. Paul himself is unusually unobservant to some implications and detached from the events of the game, and has repeatedly demonstrated that he may be an example of an unreliable narrator.